


Gabriel Othar's Adventures

by Sh31bin0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magizoology, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scarification, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh31bin0/pseuds/Sh31bin0
Summary: An unknown magizoologist and archeologist, Gabriel Othar, joins his longtime friend and colleague Eclipse Cosmou on a trip to an island to study the creatures and races inhabiting it. Will they survive this deadly island, if so what awaits them and just how much can Gabriel learn from these beings hidden away for centuries.





	1. Laevigata Island

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic I hope you enjoy. To better understand how the characters speak here is a quick key.
> 
> "Sample" - this is for normal verbal speak
> 
> 'Sample' - this is for sign language

After many years both studying and watching peculiar creatures and hunting down old forgotten civilizations to study and uncover their history the private and not well-known magizoologist and archeologist Gabriel Othar caught wind of a large country hidden away on a faraway island. No one who had been to it or even sailed near the island had ever returned due to the numerous ships sailing around the borders that would raid, steal and enslave anyone who dared come near. The story sounded like an old tale sailors tell each other in the ancient times to be wary of the Vikings who loved to pillage and steal. However, there had been no documented cases in the history of Vikings sailing that far or if there had it’s been lost to the sands of time.

To think a mysterious Island hidden away where anyone who came near was spirited away never to be seen again. Where these people alive, or did they go with the urban legend surrounding that area to escape their lives and are actually just hidden away on some tropical beach. No one knew because no one had ever been to the island and returned. Naturally, Gabriel had to get to this island and needed to see for himself if this was all true or just a work of fiction. First, he needed a way to get to the shore without being taken captive.

“Just how am I supposed to reach an island where the borders are locked up so tightly.” Gabriel mused looking at his map where he managed to pin down where this island was claimed to be. “Boats are impossible I’d probably be taken as a slave and there’s no guarantee these people even speak my language.” He turned to look at the tall draconic woman lounging in front of his fireplace raising a cut eyebrow slowly as a grin spread across his face an idea shining bright behind in single crystal blue eye.

‘Absolutely not.’ The woman signed her eyes narrowing as she stood to her full height her head and long curved gazelle-like horns just barely grazing the high ceilings opening her split mouth in a sneer flashing him her sharp fangs letting out a low hiss in her irritation, ‘If you think I’ll tote you across the ocean either by sea or by air you are as much a fool as your colleagues claim Gabriel.’

“Eclipse my love you’ve been around for centuries you know more about this island than anyone on this earth. Don’t you tell me you have no idea how to get to its shore safely.” He smiled turning to face her completely at ease even though she could easily crush him. “You refuse to tell me of the inhabitants of this island but won’t tell me how to get to it? You’re just being rude and stunting my research. We made a deal Eclipse don’t you remember? You help me with my research and I help you document your history and give you a safe home to live your days in comfort.”

Eclipse glared down at him her long black hair bristling with anger around her before going limp in defeat, ‘The beings on that island are nothing like you’ve seen before they are not human while they may appear so with minor deformities and additions they are nothing of the sort.’ she signed, ‘There are ten different kingdoms all of a different lineage and all of a unique power some that branch into other lands and some that take over entire biomes. To try and converse with these beings would be suicide for you. There is a reason I stayed hidden while there so not to earn their ire’ She lowered herself down to stare into Gabriel’s eyes, ‘They are dangerous and will have you killed if you step so much a hair out of line.’

“Oh my, you say there are ten kingdoms? On a single island how interesting how are they not at constant war? How are they branching into each other's territories and not fighting? How does one take over an entire biome? Eclipse you must show me!” Gabriel gasped already writing down this new information in his journal looking up at the tall woman his single eye sparkling with excitement at the mere thought of this island seemingly unperturbed at the mention of possibly being struck dead where he stood.

The draconic woman’s eyes widened at the amount of carelessness or were it brave stupidity, that this mortal possessed to not flinch at her warnings. She rose back to her full height staring him down hissing lowly in the back of her throat trying to instill any type of fear into the smaller man. However, no matter how long their standoff lasted his excitement never dwindled if anything it seemed to grow stronger. The sparkle in his one eye never fading, the wide smile remaining unflinching as he stared up at her.

‘If you are killed Gabriel your death will not be on my conscious. I will not mourn you and I will not fight to bring your body home. You will be left to the people of that island and I will not look back while I run.’ She signed letting out a sigh of defeat and laid her human half down to lock eyes with him once more so he was fully aware she was not joking.

Gabriel's smile softened and he held her face gently stroking the scales covering her cheeks, “I understand my beautiful Eclipse. However, I will not die if these beings were truly still as bloodthirsty and savage as you remember, we’d have already met them.” He hummed tucking her hair behind her ear, “If these kingdoms wanted war and to conquer we’d be at war as we speak, but because they are nothing more than rumor either they’ve killed themselves, are content to remain on their island, or were cursed to never leave their borders.” He chuckled at the theories, “Oh I wonder what they’ll look like! Will their homes be made of brick and mortar or do they have wooden homes? Maybe even straw homes if they haven’t advanced that far in the centuries. Maybe they’re a utopia with technology beyond our wildest dreams oh I can’t wait to see for myself what these beings have to offer!” he smiled walking out talking a mile a minute on his theories.

Eclipse watched him leave and rambled on about his hypothesis of these new beings and what they could be like. She let out a soft sigh and lied back down looking at the dying fire in the hearth examining the embers and the ash nestled below the blackened wood. ‘I wonder how Pharos is doing.’ she mused to herself and closed her eyes for a nap choosing to use what peace and quiet she had to rest up before Gabriel dragged her off to the docks.

Several hours passed Eclipse lounging in front of the embers listening to Gabriel move around the cottage his voice growing louder and softer as he spoke around the house while gathering his supplies. She was content resting used to hearing Gabriel's constant rambling having grown to enjoy the constant buzz of his chatter. She cracked her eye open as Gabriel burst into the study once more carrying half a dozen bags dropping them and shoving his notebooks and pens into a small messenger bag, “Up and at em Eclipse, we leave in ten!” He smiled walking past her stepping over her tail as he reached for his favorite leather-bound journal he used for drawing the creatures he studied.

‘I sincerely hope you do not plan to take all those bags.’ She mused looking at him raising her brow, ‘I will not carry all of that you are permitted two suitcases and your messenger bag so you better repack and this time choose more carefully.’

“I can’t be expected to pack everything I need in only two bags Eclipse what if something happens what if I don’t take everything I need!” he gasped putting a hand over his heart as if the mere thought of packing light was offensive. “What if I don’t pack a tool I need? What if I need a winter coat but packed for the beach?”

‘Gabriel the solution to your problem is quite simple.’ Eclipse huffed slightly amused at his theatrics, ‘You have a suitcase which was charmed by the village witch was it not? A suitcase which can hold infinite items but not grow heavy? Use that suitcase to pack your tools and supplies and use another for your clothing. You overthink everything Gabriel never taking the time to look for simple solutions. However, I recommend you pack for all weather for this island has it all. Scorching deserts that will blister the skin in moments, Mountains of snow and of lava both will do you in either with the frost or with heat. Humid forests with no end in sight. Misty and foggy swamps which chill you down to the bone as if a spirit is taking over you. Pack for everything as you will probably encounter it.’

“My just how big is this island? To have that many climates it must be around the size of the continental United States or something of similar size,” he mumbled pulling his notebook out and flipped to a new page making notes of this newest bit of information-losing himself once again in his theories.

Eclipse sighed shaking her head smiling and moved out of the study to let him continue his packing and note taking. She moved out into the back garden as she heard loud clangs inside from the contents of those suitcases being dumped without a care in the world. She sighed stretching out on a shady spot below the apple tree folding her draconic legs under herself much like a cat and rest on the soft grass looking over the garden seeing the small pixies poking out from their bushes to whisper about her and the lock hangers screaming in their rough tones as they fought over the padlocks hanging around the garden fences.

“Eclipse have you seen my glass eye I can’t leave without it!” Gabriel shouted throwing open the window to the study, “The towns kids will look at me weird again if I don’t wear it.” he sighed walking away from the window to continue his search as Eclipse just chuckled to herself watching him tear his study apart trying to find the marble he used for an eye. “Did those pixies take my eye again!” he shouted as a roar of quiet laughter was heard from the bushes giving Gabriel his answer, “Darn pixies! I give you a garden and this is the thanks I get?”

‘You should know better than to expect the fae to be fair Gabriel.’ Eclipse hummed and looked to the bush where the Pixies were gathered around holding the marble Gabriel used as his eye tossing it back and forth, ‘Now you lot give him his eye I’ll give you something even better when we return.’

The Pixies all seemed to stop and contemplate this bargain before nodding and threw the marble to Gabriel who thanked them wiping the eye off putting it into the empty socket before rushing off to finish his packing while the Pixies went back to their chittering moving to sit in the apple tree above Eclipse to see them off.

Soon Gabriel emerged from the cottage holding his two suitcases and his messenger bag slung over one shoulder carrying them quickly through the garden and to the stable where he kept even more of his research that he couldn’t fit inside the home. “Eclipse would you be a dear and help me with the harness?” he asked pulling a large leather harness off the stable wall and walked over to her as she stood up stretching out her body and maneuvered around the harness helping Gabriel wrap it around her front legs and human waist before strapping it down securely around the middle of her draconic abdomen.

“Not too snug?” he asked pulling on the straps to make sure they weren’t too loose so as to rub and chafe her scales. Once he got a nod of approval that the harness was fitted well he lifted his suitcases and clipped them onto the harness tightening the leather straps to lock the luggage into place at either side of Eclipse side. “So sorry to use you like a pack mule Eclipse but if we’re to get anywhere we’ll have to use your strength. I promise to make this up to you when we return.” he smiled up at her

‘It is quite alright Gabriel, you know I will help you because we made our deal. However, it does help I find you highly amusing when you get all worked up at the prospect of a new discovery.’ she signed to him smiling wide her face splitting open from ear to ear to show her mirth. ‘We should be going soon it is a long way to the island and if you want to get out to sea before sundown we should be leaving now.’ she hummed looking up to the sky seeing it start to take on an orange hue the closer to dusk they got.

Gabriel nodded and looked over the gardens one last time fixing and repositioning some of the padlocks he had laid out and refilled the bird baths for the pixies and other little creatures that wanted to use them. “Alright, I believe I’ve done all that I can so let us be off.” He smiled as Eclipse lifted him upsetting him on her back and walked off heading down the cobblestone path into the little village.

Reaching the village one would find it most peculiar for a 15-foot tall woman with ram skull on her head and curved horns growing from her skull. They’d find it even more peculiar to find a man sitting on her back riding her as if she was a horse without a care in the world even though she was like a centaur with a dragon's lower body. However, the people of this small village find no such thing peculiar as it is their normal. With a small little village, everyone knows each other especially the strange pair living in the cottage on the hill.

The townsfolk greeted and waved to the two of them as they passed them on the street the children and mothers smiling up to Eclipse and sharing quiet pleasantries with her in passing. Officers tipped their hats to them as they passed through intersections the few cars on the road honking to catch their attention so the drivers could laugh and wish them safe travels upon seeing their luggage hanging from Eclipse sides. “You’re going to lose that woman if you keep using her to tote around you and your luggage.” one of the old drivers shouted as they passed in front of his car.

Eclipse laughed to herself as Gabriel went off on his own good-natured rant to the old man defending his right to have Eclipse help him. Those nearby got a good laugh at his expense but everyone knew it was all just jokes because if Eclipse was truly bothered she’d have ripped the harness off and bucked Gabriel into the street long ago. ‘Oh, this evening seems to be a fair bit more lively than usual.’ she smiled signing to Gabriel as they reached a crosswalk and stopped waiting for the officer to alert them of when it was safe to pass. 

“They’re excited you don’t leave the hill very often Eclipse they like seeing you, they love having you around.” A young mother with her two children said looking up at Eclipse as she came to join them waiting for her turn to cross, “I know my children love when you spend your days down in the park. They love to spend time with you and play even if you find them a bit much.” she giggled.

‘Nonsense.’ Eclipse smiled looking down at the two children who were hiding behind their mothers' legs looking up at her with wide and excited eyes, ‘I love children and I love spending my afternoon with them.’ she leaned down and nudged one of the children gently on the cheek with her skull mask causing them to shriek with giggles and gently bat her mask away while the other ran around wrapping their little arms into her long hair in their attempt to hug her giggling with their sibling.

The mother sighed smiling at her children and started to detangle them Eclipse telling them to wish her safe travels and waved goodbye to the pair as she made her way across the street to head to her home. Eclipse returned to her full height smiling and continued on her path down to the docks where the sailors were finishing out their days and putting their catches in large tanks to store for the next days market. The sailors turned hearing the heavy footfalls of Eclipse on the rickety old dock and waved shouting greetings as Gabriel hopped off her back to go and greet them.

“Gabriel you know after the last time you borrowed a boat you’re not allowed here anymore.” one of the sailors shouted causing the others to erupt in laughter at the memory of him getting dragged back to shore with nothing but a soggy bag and large fishing hook from his attempts of capturing a leviathan for his studies. “You know old man Williamson is still waiting for you to pay him back for that ship.”

“He’s being paid don’t worry he should be fully repaid now after my last job.” Gabriel chuckled waving the sailors off, “I’m not here to rent a boat anyways where I’m going it’ll probably get sunk anyway and I can’t pay you guys back for a second ship. Instead, we’re leaving from this port but Eclipse has been so kind to give me a ride on her back. We’ll be swimming and flying our way to where we’re going.”

“You’re going to rely on Eclipse? Well how far are you planning to go if she’s toting you it can’t be that far right?” one of the sailors asked coming over and waved up at Eclipse as he crossed his arms looking at Gabriel, “You can’t just force her to drag you across the world that’s just rude to do to your dragon lady.”

‘Thank you for the worry but I thought I’d ask to borrow a boat while Gabriel might not be trusted with one and is quite frankly broke.’ she chuckled as the sailors nodded in agreement having their own laugh, ‘I have my own funds and will be able to pay off any damages that may come to the vessel or in the event of it sinking I can pay for the price of a new ship. Afterall a dragon has to have her hoard.’ she smiled

“You make a compelling offer there Eclipse. Fine, offer taken just let us get a ship ready for you.” the sailor grinned holding his hand out and shook her hand to seal the deal. “Alright you guys saw the ladies hands get some supplies and get one of the docked ships ready to go we don’t want to keep her waiting!” he shouted the nearby sailors not busy with unloading their ships and their catches getting to work getting a ship ready. Filling the kitchen with rations and plenty of supplies for the two of them to fish as well as a tool kit in case of any onboard malfunctions.

Once the ship was stocked with all they could spare the sailors called them over and told Gabriel everything he’d need to know and handed him a bag of flairs. “Now you know if anything happens to this ship we’re going to skin you alive.” the sailor chuckled slapping his back as Eclipse climbed onto the ship removing the harness and luggage putting them away into the lower decks before stretching out and laying on the deck and started soaking up what sun was just on the cusp of leaving them as they got closer to nightfall.

“Thank you for letting us borrow a ship I will do everything in my power to return it to you in roughly the same condition it was loaned to me in.” Gabriel smiled shaking the sailor's hand and jumped onto the boat lifting the anchor and untying the rope. He waved bye to the sailors starting up the engine and set out onto the open sea as Eclipse smiled waving goodbye to them.

“Alright Eclipse off we go!” he grinned steering them into the open sea, “Hey what is this island called anyways you never told me the name of it,” he said looking at her curious.

‘It’s called Laevigata Island.’ Eclipse signed laying down to rest, ‘It’s a beautiful place from what I remember it’s just not the most welcoming to outsiders.’

“Well,” Gabriel smiled looking out at the sea excited for his newest travels, “Laevigata Island here we come!” he shouted excited as Eclipse let out a huff of amusement and closed her eyes taking a deep breath of the salty sea air.


	2. Trouble at Sea

A short and quite uneventful week passed before the pair ran into their first problem. Neither of them knew how to fix an engine. “This is not my fault Eclipse the sailors should have known the engine was faulty before loaning it to us,” Gabriel said down in the lower decks down to just his pants and an old tank top trying to find the issue with the engine. “How did they not know the engine of their own boat was going to give out.” He grumbled pushing his hair out of his face.

Eclipse, being too large to get into the boats lower areas beyond her human half, was just sitting up top listening to Gabriel’s grumbling and general displeasure. Instead, she looked out over the sea and watched the waves gently lap against the sides of the boat glittering like a sea of diamonds in the afternoon sun. In the distance a splash caught her eye, it was too small to be from a whale fin but much too large for a fish to be simply breaching the surface.

Tilting her head she got to her feet and walked to the side of the ship leaning over to get a better look at the splashing seemed to get closer. The closer she looked she noticed grey scales of a sharks fin. Sitting up and away from the boats edge not wanting to become a chew toy for whatever creature was circling them she went back to the door for the lower levels trying to catch Gabriel’s attention. Unfortunately, being mute had its downsides this being one of them she couldn’t call for Gabriel’s attention and had to growl and hiss repeatedly before he even so much as looked in her direction. “Eclipse what is with all the growling I haven’t done something to upset you have I?” He asked wiping down his face walking up to speak with her.

‘There is something circling the boat it appears to have the body of a shark but there are no fish near us for it to be hunting. I know this couldn’t be like those old shark movies you showed me of them attacking ships it’s not moving in a threatening manner. I think this creature might be of the mythical spectrum and came to get you as you would no doubt want to speak to this creature. I feel my presence is keeping it at bay so I will step back if you wish to converse with it but I will attack if they show hostility. The choice is yours on how we proceed.’ she signed to him as the splashing from the creature got closer and closer drawing their attention to the side of the boat where the face of a pale young woman with long black hair was staring at them with her solid black eyes.

“She appears to be of Asian descent.” Gabriel hummed wiping his hands off, “Eclipse remain here you know my cues if I feel I’m in danger.” he whispered to her and moved slowly to the edge of the boat to get closer to the woman. “Hello,” he smiled waving to her as he got closer to the edge, “May I ask who you are?” The woman watched him closely before diving under the water disappearing below the blue depths. “I suppose not.” He sighed and turned back to face Eclipse shrugging and started walking back to the stairs to try and finish his work.

Before he could make it down a few steps Eclipse was wrapping him up in her tail and putting herself between him and the ship's rails growling lowly as the creature sprung out of the water hoisting itself over the railing and onto the deck. Her body hit the deck hard as she sat up on her hands and stared at the two of them with wide black eyes.

The creature opened her mouth and immediately coughed up lungs full of water retching and gagging as she cleared her lungs of seawater her head bowed and body shuddering with the force of her coughs. “Sorry,” the creature mumbled her voice thick with an accent as she wiped her mouth, “I mean not to startle.”

“That’s okay.” Gabriel said stunned at hearing the creature speak, “Might I ask for your name and why you’ve decided to board my boat?” He asked slowly dislodging himself from Eclipse tail to walk towards the creature studying her body closely.

“My name... ” she said tilting her head as if contemplating the question. She remained silent for far too long for such a simple question before she started dragging her body closer to Gabriel grabbing and pulling him down holding and examining his face the scales covering her hands and arms feeling like rough sandpaper as she poked and prodded at his skin. Her sharp nails grabbing hold of his clothes inspecting them and accidentally tearing them with her rough handling.

Eclipse growled lowly shoving the creature back and standing between her and Gabriel getting low onto her hands as her mask dropped down to protect her face as she inched closer to the creature. The creature moved back but was baring her teeth clearing seconds away from lunging at Eclipse to dig her claws, teeth or both into her.

“Please, no fighting.” Gabriel said getting to his feet, “I want to talk to this lovely woman and I can’t do that if you two try to kill each other.” He sighed looking over his tattered clothing and gently touching the parts of his face that stung from the rubbing of the creatures touches. “Now please may I know who you are?” he asked once more to the creature.

“Yukiko,” she hissed out still glaring fiercely at Eclipse, “I am called Yukiko Tamatsuki,” she said never letting her eyes leave their spot of staring down Eclipse.

“Nice to meet you Yukiko, I am Gabriel Othar and I’m a magizoologist and archeologist.” He smiled, “I’m trying to reach an island that is said to have ten kingdoms. It’s called Laevigata Island would you happen to know where it is?” he asked slowly moving around Eclipse to talk more one on one with the creature. Yukiko slowly shook her head no as she moved from staring at Eclipse to staring up at Gabriel.

“I know not of this island location.” she said slowly as if trying to translate each word before it’s spoken, “I only know you’d be a fool to seek it out. My people have seen far more capable sailors be brought to their knees and taken by the people of that island. Why do you wish to subject yourself to such a fate?” she finished and turned climbing back over the rail dropping into the water below before popping her head back up, “It’d be wise to leave while you can you know not who is on your side.”

With those last words of wisdom, she dove back under the water vanishing in the deep blue void surrounding them. Gabriel sighed at a loss and turned to Eclipse shrugging his shoulders before he headed back down to continue his work on the engine while she stood out blocking the entrance to the lower decks. The meeting with the creature didn’t sit well with Eclipse she felt that she was not to be trusted so positioned herself on guard to protect Gabriel.

Gabriel worked slowly looking at manuals left in the ship and muttering to himself trying to find the problem. Hours passed before he finally decided it was time to give up for the night and to take a break slowly making his way up to the main deck and stretched his bones popping loudly as he groaned. “There’s nothing more I can do tonight everything looks the same. Let’s make some dinner and see if we can figure out where we are.” he yawned wiping his hands on a rag and headed into the boats small kitchen to set work on the nights' meal.

Gabriel rummaged around in the icebox trying to find something to cook for their dinner before sighing and looked at Eclipse, “We’re out of food all we have are frozen vegetables and water and I know you can’t live off a pack of frozen green beans.” he sighed standing up and going through everything they had on the ship, “we could try fishing being this far out we might catch something big to last us a while longer. However, I can’t really use a fishing rod I might stick Yukiko or another member of her race. Also, we can’t have a repeat of the leviathan incident again.” he mumbled trying to think of the best method to catch some fish without putting any mystical creatures in harm's way or accidentally luring a leviathan.

‘I’ll dive under and capture some fish.’ Eclipse signed getting to her feet grabbing an old net and walked to the edge of the boat as she secured the net to her body like a bag, ‘Keep yourself armed I don’t want you getting blindsided when I’m down there.’ she added watching him and waited for him to grab the old shotgun from the kitchen of the boat before she dove down into the blue depths. 

Any creature with lungs and gills can tell you switching from air to water never gets easier, for a few short moments it always feels like your drowning as your lungs fill with water. The panic sets in that what if this time you do drown even when you know from centuries of experience that will never happen. Eclipse still worries upon entering water what if this time will be the last time. Of course, the fear is only temporary as gills take over pumping water in and out as easily as lungs pump oxygen. Soon Eclipse is breathing easily and her eyes adjust to the dim light as she swims deeper her dark form blending in easily as she stalks the fish.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been down underwater grabbing and killing fish and storing them away in her net. She knows it can’t have been very long as she always glances back up to the boat to make sure it isn’t drifting too far away and can still see the dim rays of the sun through the surface. Soon she has enough fish to last them at least a few days, deciding this would be fine she turned to begin her swim back to the surface. However, she doesn’t quite make it something a little further down catching her eye.

Eclipse, having been on the earth for so long, has seen a lot the world has to offer. Empires rising to seemingly unbeatable giants only to fall and crumble to dust for future historians to find and piece their history together. Incredible architectural feats rising from mere blueprints into the structures people today visit in droves just to say they’ve seen it in person. However, there is one sight that will never leave her memory and will never fail to invoke such a cold and heart-stopping fear as the sight of a battlefield.

Praying and hoping that her eyes are tricking her she swam towards what she hoped was just a lie. The closer she got the colder her stomach grew as if she swallowed an ice block and it was resting in her stomach slowly freezing her from the inside. Below, in the depths of the ocean where no one would ever see, was a graveyard of ships some as old as Columbus era large ships with sales ripped to shreds barely there from centuries of decay and rot. Others newer with barnacles growing on the side, coral taking over the decks and most horrifying. 

Jagged, uneven and unnatural holes in the ships typically when a cannonball goes through a ship it has so much force it’ll just punch through leaving a semi-clean cut in the wood or metal. These, however, were splintered out much larger and caused much more damage than any cannonball she’s seen. At least cannonballs made by humans she was just about to turn and leave when it caught her eye again the strange thing that was so out of place.

A large spiked ball twitching from the wreckage of one of the ships to those who didn’t know any better they would think it was just a current. Eclipse knew better and she knew they were in the worst possible place to be stranded as she watched the spiked ball break free from the wreckage and start rolling. The ball was far too heavy for a current to push it, no it was being called back by the being that shot it. Without knowing it they must have drifted into dangerous waters.

Without wasting even a second longer Eclipse turned and shot up to her boat instead of getting out of the water and climbing aboard she grabbed the back and started pushing. She couldn’t waste even more time stranded who knew how long they had she couldn’t risk it. Putting all her strength into her swimming she pushed the boat ignoring Gabriels shouts from above trying to find out what was happening. She only cared about getting as far away as possible.

“Eclipse!” Gabriel shouted from above running to the railing to look down at her, “What are you doing? We’re going the opposite of where we want to go!” he shouted trying to get her attention but no matter what he shouted she just kept pushing. He tried anything he could to get her to acknowledge him before letting out a sigh and turning to man the wheel when he heard it.

A low roar coming for where they were leaving, it was so distinct yet so unfamiliar he had no idea what it was. It could have been from the horn of a ship or it was the cry of a beast. Gabriel felt a chill run down his spine as he turned to look back finally understanding why Eclipse was trying so hard to escape wasn’t even allowing him a simple sign as to what she was trying to run from. 

Rapidly approaching them was a large ship one that could easily be described as a warship in ancient times. There were humanoid creatures on the boat all shouting and hollering as they got closer. The most horrifying part was their captain who stood at the front arms crossed with a wicked grin across his blue face. Slowly raising an arm several of his men ran up beside him all holding the same spiked cannonball Eclipse had seen.

Gabriel stared on in horror as these creatures threw these cannonballs with such force he had to run for cover as they punched through the ship deck. Eclipse knowing it was a lost cause to try and outrun them while pushing the boat sprung out of the water and ran onto the deck to Gabriel snatching him up as he clung to a single suitcase he managed to grab and dove underwater to try and escape the crew.

Gabriel held onto the small suitcase he grabbed as Eclipse wrapped him up to her chest with her human arms using her lower body to swim quickly to try and escape the creatures. However, she wasn’t so lucky being stopped by none other than Yukiko blocking her path with a soft and polite smile. She was different than when they saw her a few hours before when she first surfaced she was curious didn’t seem to know boundaries and didn’t seem like a threat.

Now Yukiko floated before them a safe distance away but quite clearly holding all cards in her hands from how she just smiled. The wreckage from their boat slowly sinking behind them as the creatures on the boat above roared. Gabriel was clutching at his mouth and nose trying to hold his breath but was slowly blacking out as they remained still. “You should have heeded my warning.” She smiled wide her teeth glittering in the low light.

Gabriel tried to get Eclipse attention hitting her arm as large bubbles billowed out of his mouth as his lung gave up. Eclipse looked up and bolted to the surface trying to get Gabriel to safety but knowing getting air was the main priority now. Breaking the surface Gabriel sucked it as much air as he could as Eclipse swam as quickly as she could trying to get distance from the ship advancing on them.

Just when they thought they’d be free, just mere moments from escaping. The captain of the ship raised his arm once more a grin stretching across his face as his men stood by his side again. They raised harpoons high in the air waiting for their signal.

“Eclipse!” Gabriel shouted as the captain closed his fist. It was like slow motion to Gabriel he was screaming not in pain but fear as Eclipse threw him with all her might trying to get him to safety as harpoons speared through her wings and scraped her flesh. 

Blood pooled in the water around her as she fought to rip the harpoons out. Gabriel tried swimming to her screaming trying hoping he could help her. The crew on the ship started pulling Eclipse screaming and roaring in equal parts fury and pain as they hoisted her onto the boat. Gabriel stopped his breathing labored and terrified as Eclipse looked at him blood running down her scales, “GET AWAY!” She roared in a voice so deep and powerful the water around the ship rippled with the force.

Gabriel was stunned but resigned knowing if even Eclipse couldn’t outswim the ship he had no choice as it grew closer. The men aboard threw a net down wrapping him up as others dove over the side diving down into the depths to search and steal what they could on their now sunken ship. Gabriel was pulled into the deck immediately being tied up and throw down below into lock up. Eclipse weakened and drugged with a venom from a creature Gabriel had never seen remain compliant as they threw her into a cell the spines from the creature sticking out of her flesh from where they injected her.

“Eclipse! Who are these beings?” Gabriel asked looking at the crew as they left their skin ranging from blues to greens appearing human aside from the pearl growths lining their bodies. He was fascinated he couldn’t deny but terrified as he’s never seeing beings like these before. He heard cheers and fell over as the boat lurched to head towards shore his breathing escalating in fear at what awaited them. “Eclipse?” He begged.

Eclipse barely conscious and heavily weakened by the venom and her wounds turned slowly hissing in pain as she looked Gabriel in the eye, “Vryhun.” She growled out.


	3. The Coastal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Eclipse land on Laevigata Island and are subject to the Vryhun.

Gabriel kept himself in the corner and quiet not wanting to draw too much attention to himself as he studied the beings on the ship. Eclipse, before she passed out from the venom, had told him they were called Vryhun. These must be one of the races which occupy the island and if so he had to learn as much as he could and use the knowledge he gathered to keep them alive. He shivered as they grew closer and closer to the island he wasn’t aware just how long they had been sailing but he knew he wasn’t always able to see his breath like he was now.

The Vryhun as they entered and checked on the two didn’t speak to them but they were very different much like the human race they had variations in skin tone and hair colors. The only constant seemed to be the pearls growing on their flesh. The captain had come down at one point to inspect the two of them Gabriel kept his head down but studied him with his one eye. The captain was tall, maybe around six feet and had long black hair braided throughout and had piercing silver eyes. At first, Gabriel thought he might have been blind until his eyes moved to inspect his clothing and his form a wicked grin spreading across his face as he looked away.

This Vryhun was quite the warrior he had battle-worn armor and had a pair of axes at his hips walking away Gabriel was able to make note of hard scales growing along the man's arms. It would appear this being had natural armor around vulnerable parts of his flesh. There was no possible way one could fight any member of this crew unless they were intimately informed of how to defeat such a foe, it was clear in the way they moved they were trained warriors and would not be bested easily. The proof was in how easily they took down Eclipse, being almost three times their size and far more powerful but they took her down and subdued her with little more than a few spears and the venom from a fish.

These beings weren’t only powerful they were intelligent and they knew just how to win a fight. They moved and worked together like a well-oiled machine not even needing verbal cues to know what needed to be done just a simple raise of a hand and they were done for. It’s quite impressive when you take a look from the outside, while Gabriel and Eclipse were filled with fear and tried to escape these Vryhun had already won. Within a matter of moments, their peaceful day on the sea was turned into horror unlike any other.

Gabriel closed his eye thinking of modern-day pirates how you don’t even know your being raided until it’s too late with some. They’ll just ride up beside you and take the ship using guns and force while that is terrifying it’s nothing like what he had seen. These Vryhun didn’t even board their boat they stood tall and confident on their ship and sunk them with such ease. They were obviously aquatic beings as they were able to dive under the water with no effort and retrieve everything of value on their ship. Gabriel saw them throwing his suitcases down into the holding cells and watched as they rummaged through them pulling out his clothing and books throwing anything of value they found into a pile. 

While they didn’t show much care for what they found in his first suitcase, Gabriel noticed a glint in their eyes upon opening the second. One grunted to get the attention of his partner as he pulled out some of Gabriel's tools. Together they picked through pulling out a rolled-up organizer unlatching it and watching it uncurl to reveal the various shovels, picks, hammers and brushes all well worn but in very good condition considering their use. 

One muttered his voice coming out rough and guttural too hard for Gabriel to understand but his partner nodded along and rolled it up before pulling out some of Gabriel's water-soaked journals and scrolls. They shared another look and nodded tossing them back into the bag with a grunted out, “Theo will fix.” as they continued to search through the bag looking at vials filled with a collection of samples he’s taken over the years, small wallets filled with different currencies and some gold coins kept in a bag. Once they finished searching they tossed everything back into the bag and hoisted it back up to the upper decks.

“Please don’t steal my stuff.” Gabriel whispered softly to himself before glancing over at Eclipse, “Please wake up soon I can’t do this on my own.” he added before glancing to the wooden ceiling silently praying to any and all higher beings he knew of to help them.

It became quite clear that no higher being was on their side when the captain returned next as Eclipse was recovering from the venom and showing signs of strength. She growled lowly getting slowly to her feet prepared to charge and take the captain down. The captain didn’t even so much as blink as Eclipse threw herself against the bars trying to break through and get at him. Gabriel was terrified not for the captain but for Eclipse because in her anger she didn’t even notice the other one entering.

This one wasn’t the hardened warriors he’d seen before no he was just as tall as the captain but he wasn’t built for battle no he was far softer had delicate fins on his forearms and small clusters of barnacles which were puffing out thick plumes of mist making the air around him thick with a gentle fragrance he couldn’t quite place. The most peculiar and noticeable was the long tentacle-like feelers that were growing out of his face giving him a strange mustache. The captain turned and smiled to the unknown Vryhun nodding to him and walked away leaving the other down below with them.

This new Vryhun turned its dark purple eyes onto Eclipse and reached into his satchel pulling out a small vial of liquid. Eclipse growled backing up and getting low about to ram the bars again when the Vryhun poured the liquid into the barnacle clusters. Immediately after the liquid seeped into the cluster on the man, a thick mist pouring out into the air, filling the small room with a sweet aroma quickly clouding the senses and making it difficult to focus. The man gently swirled the mist between his fingers his feelers wriggling as he moved the mist to concentrate around Eclipse.

Try as she might to hold her breath and not breathe in the mist she held her hands firmly over her mouth and nose. She would have succeeded, having a much larger lung capacity she could have held out for much longer. This Vryhun, however, softly clicked his tongue and with another swirl on his fingers moved the mist instead to the gills lining her ribs.

Eclipse’s dark skin flushed a deep red and started coughing violently the mist filling her lungs being puffed out and back in as she tried desperately to rid her body of it. Unfortunately, this only aided in its circulation and soon her violent coughing turned into weak wheezes her eyes drooping and her body going limp before she dropped fully to the hard wooden floor.

Gabriel’s fear overriding his common sense scrambled to his feet and ran to the edge of his cell to see Eclipse fearing she had been poisoned and he was now staring at her corpse. “What did you do to her?!” he shouted pressing his face near the bars to get as close as he could given his own imprisonment.

“She is merely sleeping.” The Vryhun said his voice rough and harsh around the constants as he turned to face Gabriel, “We will be docking soon, there the Thane will decide your fate.” he said staring at him with clear purple eyes and a gentle smile as if he didn’t just fill Eclipse with an unknown drug to knock her out.

Gabriel looked over at her and breathed a small sigh of relief seeing her face calm and pain-free while her back slowly rose and fell with her deep even breathing. However, he did not care for the mist still circling around her to keep her subdued. He took a slow steady breath before looking at the Vryhun, “May I know who you are? Who is the Thane that’s deciding what happens to us?” He asked trying hard to keep his voice steady to not show the overwhelming amount of fear coursing through him.

The Vryhun took a moment just studying him as if contemplating whether or not to even answer such questions, “I am Jonad of the Mystmoon Clan; I am one of the Tide Sages who sail on raids. You are the meet the Thane Drake Wolkin, first of the Empearled Council, favored son of Mer’derai.”

Gabriel blinked not knowing really any of what was spoken to him but a name was a good place to start. Knowing a name is oftentimes all you need to get the favor of your captors. However, before he could try and persuade the Mystmoon Vryhun the ship came to an abrupt stop nearly knocking Gabriel over as more Vryhun came down talking and laughing amongst themselves as they grabbed the items they had left behind, some going into Eclipse cell and picked her up to drag her out and off of the ship. Gabriel steadied himself as a Vryhun opened his cell grabbing the rope tied to him like a leash and pulled him along to the upper decks.

Gabriel, trying to appear confident despite the fear filling his very core, walked with his head held high and his eyes forward not looking at any Vryhuns on the docks. He was lead, or rather pulled, along the docks and brought to stand before a young Vryhun that seemed to have multiple guards around him. Gabriel allowed himself to study this Vryhun, noting the more ornate clothing. He seemed to have more polished, but no less battle-worn, armor and the fabrics brighter and of higher quality. Even the pearls covering his skin seemed to gleam even brighter than the ones covering the others.

While he looked more relaxed the aura surrounding him was just as dangerous if not more so. Staring at him was like watching the sea just before a tsunami so calm and steady even though you know a giant wave is coming to destroy your very life. This Vryhun, who could only be the Thane, was speaking easily with the captain the hustle and bustle around making it hard to catch anything he was saying try as he might to listen in.

While he tries to watch and listen in on the conversation his attention was quickly stolen when a much smaller person was seemingly hiding behind the Thane. They were so small the top of the hooded fur cloak they were wearing just barely reaching the Thane’s shoulder as they reached out gently touching his arm saying something lowly. The Thane nodded as another hooded being came overtaking something from the first.

Once their arms were freed they walked over to inspect the items being unloaded from the ship. They reached up pulling back the large hood to reveal a young boyish face and pale blond hair grown out the shoulders but pulled back in a small ponytail. Gabriel noticed his skin was dark like looking at obsidian with glittering orange jewels lining his neck like gills and along his long pointed ears looking similar to a fish fin.

The strange young man turned and spoke to the Vryhun unloading the ship while motioning to one of Gabriel's bags. The Vryhun nodded and pointed to Gabriel as he answered the questions the small man seemed to have. Once pleased with the answers he dropped down to kneel by the bags and started picking through seemingly mumbling too himself as his lips moved but no one seemed to offer any commentary.

“Theo,” The Thane said walking over once he finished his talk with the captain, “do not take anything, we will not be stealing from these people.” he smiled.

“Then may I take them to repair?” the dark-skinned boy, Theo, has asked, “These books and scrolls, as well as quite a few items, seem to have been damaged by the raid,” he said standing up and dusted the light frost off his cloak and walked over to take back what he handed off previously. 

During the brief shuffle, Gabriel could barely hear the soft cooing of a small child. Taking note that the small babe couldn’t be more than a few months old, assuming these being ages at a rate similar to humans. He only took a moment longer to dwell on the child before turning his one eye to the Thane as he walked closer smiling wide. He pulled out a large blade that looked to have been crafted from the jaw bone of some large beast using it to cut the ropes binding him while ordering Jonad to cease the mist that was keeping Eclipse asleep.

As soon as he was freed Gabriel wasted no time sprinting over to Eclipse the frosted seastone dock causing him to slide into her side as he checked over her injuries. Jonad, as instructed, began to slowly extract the mist from Eclipse allowing her time to slowly wake up and for her body to burn off the last remaining effects of the mist. 

Eclipse groaned as she slowly sat up ignoring Gabriel’s soft words begging her to remain down. Her eyes turned to the Thane a low growl sounding deep in her chest as her four legs dug into the seastone before launching forward her mask dropping down to cover her face.

The Thane grinned not even blinking as he widened his stance and met Eclipse’s full weight the frost around him seeming to freeze him into place so he didn’t even budge as she bore down on him. Gabriel watched in a mix of horror and fear as large streams of water shot out of the ocean wrapping around Eclipse and pulled her back. A low rumbling sounding from deep below the ocean as gouges were dug into the dock by Eclipse claws as she fought against the water.

“Eclipse!” Gabriel shouted running in front of her and pressing against her stomach, knowing there is no way he could hold her back but praying that just being there would be reason enough for her to stop. “Please stop we’re outmatched in every possible way,” he said softly so only she could hear.

Eclipse growled but ceased her struggling and dropped down to instead wrap around Gabriel to try and protect him as the others watched on as the water finally returned back into the ocean. “What do you want with us?” she growled out her eyes never leaving the Thane.

“Question is what do you want with us.” Theo said standing beside the Thane, “Someone told us you were looking for this island and didn’t heed their warning. What could you possibly want with us?” he asked his bright blue eyes seeming to stare through them as he watched them.

“I...” Gabriel started looking around at everyone before taking a slow steady breath, “I’m Gabriel Othar… a Magizoologist and archeologist. I heard rumors of your island and wanted to study its inhabitants and geographic makeup. I came here just to study and learn not to cause problems.” he said trying to keep his voice steady so not to show just how terrified he was.

The Thane hummed glancing down at Theo beside him seeming to share a quick and silent exchange, “Very well.” He bellowed grinning wide, “Welcome to Tiderala, home to the Vryhun distant kin. I am Drake, Thane of these clans!” He spoke with clear pride and turned to face his people, “We shall welcome our new guest with a feast! Begin at once bring all that you can we shall eat well!”

Those words did not go over well for Eclipse as a low growl was more felt by Gabriel than heard, “Your people tried to kill me for sport, 400 year ago and you demand a feast!?” she nearly roared her mouth splitting open from ear to ear to reveal the long sharp teeth.

“What happened to you 400 years ago, while horrible, can not be blamed upon the people who stand before you,” Theo said, while small her clearly had no fear of the large draconic woman before him as he stepped forward. “To believe the people standing here are to blame for the transgressions you faced so many centuries ago would not only be very ignorant of you but foolish. You stand on an island you have not been to for centuries, with a clearly very dear friend as you are covering him like a mother does a child, and are surrounded by seasoned warriors. You try and attack anyone and the entire kingdom will have you both killed before you can even plead your case.”

Gabriel looked between the small man and Eclipse before softly begging, “Please, Eclipse, step down. He’s right we’re outmatched no matter how you look at it. If we behave we can leave sooner.”

Eclipse growled clearly not pleased but she stepped back and bowed her head in surrender before glancing at Gabriel with a clear, ‘we need to talk in private’ look on her face.

“Now we welcome you to join the feast and we’ll be happy to share some knowledge with you Othar,” Theo said allowing his previously very confident and stern look drop something softer.

“Now that everything is settled. Let’s feast!” Drake roared with laughter, “Bring out the drinks we shall drink into the morning to celebrate the newest raid!”

The surrounding Vryhun cheered and set to work cooking and filling kegs. Gabriel watched them work as Theo came over to them smiling, “You must have a lot of questions? Come I’ll get you into warmer clothes and answer all that I can.” he said turning and started walking to the largest of the houses in the village. Gabriel looked up at Eclipse and motioned to Theo as he was walking away. She sighed and picked him up and grabbed their suitcases following the small man as the other small man walked behind them watching them closely as they entered the large home.

The inside of the home was filled with furs and had multiple different types of animals both mythical and standard mounted to the walls. The two small men took their cloaks off revealing the black-skinned one to be very lithe and hidden mostly under long robes. The other revealed a young man to have tanned skin and blonde hair. Oddly enough while he looked human enough he had animal traits; his face was faintly lagomorphic he had long blonde rabbit ears which rested back against his head and a small tail just at the base of his tailbone. Upon closer look, Gabriel could see his legs weren’t human and were, in fact, similar to that of a rabbit's hind legs.

“Allow me to introduce you.” Theo smiled, “I am Theodore Wolkin of the Lycas Pridelands and primary consort to Drake Wolkin, however, most people address me as either Theo or Theo. This is Clay Williamson of the Valance Province and another of Drake’s consorts. Currently, there are us two as well as five more from the Volacaw Panathan territories.” he smiled and looked down at the baby in his arms, “This is my and Drake's son, Halvor Wolkin.”

“What a lovely babe.” Gabriel smiled taking a cautious step forward-looking at Theo for permission to come near. Upon getting a smile and gentle nod he came closer to look at the small child in his arms. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you have the child neither you nor your husband seem to… uh, possess the anatomy to bear a child?”

“We have our ways.” Theo smiled, “We are not human as you can plainly see so there are ways for us to have children that other races can’t.” 

“Oh, may I know how that is possible?” Gabriel asked while gently cooing to the child in Theo’s arms.

“I’ll provide books you can study from.” Theo smiled

“Thank you very much for that, for now, tell me why are you here if you are from the Lycas Pridelands? I believe it was?” Gabriel asked looking at Theo as the baby in his arms began to fall asleep.

“That’s quite simple you see my sister is the Pridelord there so she’s basically the queen there. To strengthen the ties between our kingdom and the Vryhun we had a political marriage. She gave me to Drake to have a strong bond. Much like what the Valance did with them as well and the Teradol with the Wraithai.” Theo smiled shrugging, “When you have ten kingdoms on a single island you must ensure everyone is on good terms or we’d always be at war. Political marriages are incredibly common, quite a few kingdoms rulers either have a spouse from another or are in fact married to the ruler of another kingdom.”

“You can learn more about them later the feast should beginning soon.” Drake grinned turning as a loud horn was heard, “there’s the horn now.”

“I’ll guide them to the feasting hall once they’re changed into some warm and dry clothing.” Theo smiled handing Halvor over to Drake and leaned up to whisper something in his ear before nodding and turned to face the others as Drake left to join the rest of the village at the feasting hall. “Which bag had your clothes?” he asked

“This one,” Gabriel said opening it to reveal his waterlogged and now slightly frozen clothes. “These will take a long time by a fire to thaw and dry.” he sighed pulling out his thick woolen coat.

“Nonsense I’m well versed in warming charms.” Theo smiled grabbing the suitcase and knelt down beside it, “this shouldn’t take too long just give me a moment to concentrate.” 

Gabriel nodded and watched as the palms of Theo’s hands began to glow revealing the same orange crystals that lined his neck and ears were also on his palms. He watched closely as heat seemed to radiate off his hands the air growing red hot around the suitcase as steam began to come off the clothes.

“They’re nice and dry.” Theo smiled shaking his hands off to dispel the heat from the now visible runes on his palms. “I hope this helps you stay warm while your here.”

“Thank you but what are those symbols on your palms?” Gabriel asked grabbing his coat and put it on, “I hadn't noticed them before.” he said crouching down to get a better look at his hands.

“I’ll explain more at the feast lets go before there’s nothing left.” he smiled standing up and put his cloak back on and left with Clay waiting outside for Gabriel and Eclipse to join them.

Gabriel finished fastening his coat and pulled out a large cloak for Eclipse handing it to her and helping her fasten it around her human upper body. “Let’s go and have some food, not cause any problem, and learn more about the people here okay?” he said as Eclipse lowered herself allowing Gabriel to hold her face.

‘Okay,’ she nodded closing her eyes to take a moment to collect herself before picking Gabriel up and walked out following Theo and Clay to the feasting hall where the party was in full swing. Eclipse set Gabriel down and followed him to the table taking some seats across from Theo and Drake.

“Welcome enjoy the food and drink.” Drake smiled wide motioning to the large spread of different cuts of meats and tankard of alcohol and juices. The Vryhuns were a lively bunch talking and partying loudly amongst themselves though Gabriel could feel a clear coldness around making it quite clear that while they may be enjoying the festivities they were by no means letting their guards down around them.

Instead of focusing too heavily on the shiver that never seemed to leave his spine Gabriel looked down at what the table had to offer. Grilled fish, roasted meats he’d never even seen before, winter greens and large tankards filled with mead, or frothing bluish-green liquids were passed around by barmaids and celebrating Vryhuns alike. He sat down and started eating easily clearing several plates before he slowed down and just started drinking and taking in the surroundings. Eclipse, however, seemed set on clearing out the entire hall of food as she ate plate after plate without rest.

“Large appetite good bring her another round!” Drake shouted laughing as servants cleared empty dishes and replaced them with platters overflowing with roasted fish, stews, grilled meats, and winter greens. “So,” he said looking at Gabriel after finishing off another tankard of mead, “you come to our island for research and only have a rumor to follow? How did you find us?” he asked taking a large bite from the leg of a stag.

“I collected the different rumors from my travels, as well as reports of where sailors had gone missing. I used a map of the world and pinned down where the rumors claimed this all to happen after a while it narrowed down to this section of the ocean.” Gabriel explained eating some stew, “I didn’t actually know if I was going to find this island. Probably wouldn’t have if the engine on our boat didn’t fail.”

“That’s normal,” Clay said eating some of the wintergreens, “the magic surrounding the island makes it so any electronic or ‘modern’ items, such as the engine of your boat, often just give up. You’ll find anything that isn’t very basic or crafted through us doesn’t work here. Part of the reason how we capture so many of your men.”

“If that’s true why did you sink the boats and take those sailors? You took them hostage and away from their families.” Gabriel said, “Why not let them leave?”

“They are allowed to leave if they are good warriors and can best my men.” Drake grinned, “If you fight and win then you are free to leave if you fight and lose then we will release you after we no longer have a use for you, if you do not fight then we take you and find a use for you. My kingdom has the largest slave export in all of the island. Everyone gets their slaves from me.”

“Here I was only joking when I said I’d get enslaved,” Gabriel said dryly as he glanced up at Eclipse. “I’m not being enslaved am I?” he asked trying not to show his genuine fear of the idea.

“Oh no, you pose a much more interesting alternative to a slave.” Theo smiled, “You are the only one that has wanted to learn of our island and has actually sought us out. You also hold the knowledge of the outside world something we don’t often see.” he hummed leaning forward and steeping his fingers as he stared at both Gabriel and Eclipse his blue eyes glittering with ideas.

“Should I be worried?” Gabriel asked looking at Clay and Drake only receiving a burst of roaring laughter from the latter and a shrug from the former.

“Gabriel,” Theo said smiling wide, “We will speak with the other rulers and have their input on whether or not you can explore this island. If they agree to allow you to study our people and kingdoms then we will set you up with a carriage to the next closest kingdom, which would be the Necari Graveland, once you’ve finished learning of this area.” He said his tone even.

“If they do not agree then you will both be removed from the island and be heavily warded to not be able to return or remember any of what happened while you were here.” Drake finished leaning back in his seat and looked at Gabriel and Eclipse with a steely gaze that left no room or argument.

“I can agree to those terms,” Gabriel said nodding slowly feeling the cold sweat rolling down his neck from the twin stares he was receiving. “May I have some books to read while I await the other kingdoms’ decisions?”

“We can have some books and scrolls delivered to your lodging while we await word from others.” Theo smiled.

“Thank you, and would it be possible to repair the books and journals I had brought with me? They were damaged during your uh, raid of my boat,” he said glancing around spotting the captain of the ship that attacked him a few tables over.

“I will fix them but I can’t promise it tonight. I will do what I can in the morning.” Theo smiled. “Unfortunately, I’m not well versed in the magic needed to do the repairs.”

“Speaking of, what are those symbols on you?” Gabriel asked wiping his mouth and moved his plate aside as a barmaid came by picking it up, “You said you would explain more during the feast.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Theo hummed drinking some of the frothing blue-green liquid, “Well I’m sure you’ve noticed I look nothing like a Vryhun.” 

“I thought you’d look like the Lycas since you said you were originally from there.” Gabriel leaning closer so as not to miss any of what Theo had to share.

“No, I’m not a Lycas either, you see there are ten kingdoms as you know, each of those kingdoms have a primary race. They’re referred to normally as the royal races as they are the ones occupying the thrones. Those that do not inhabit a single kingdom and do not sit upon the throne are known as the vassals. There are a total of four vassal races, the Gemstra, the Nomai, the Waspians, and finally and most recent addition, the Sorak.”

“You said your sister was the Pridelord though, that means she would be of the Lycas race, how can she be your sister if you are not of the same race?” Gabriel asked crossing his arms while resting them on the table.

“Oh, that’s very simple,” Theo giggled waving him off, “I’m adopted obviously, but moving on. You see each of the vassal races while all being of a single race has variations among their tribes. Since I am a Gemstra I’ll explain our variations, naturally with there being ten kingdom there are a total of ten tribes. I am originally from the Lycas Pridelands so my body will represent what is found in their borders not what’s found here.” He said clearing a section of the table before him and pulled off his cloak and the over robe to reveal more of his flesh.

Gabriel softly gasped seeing the same orange jewels lining Theo’s arms and his hands, “How on earth?” he breathed leaning closer to stare at the glittering jewels.

“Gemstra’s are called such because our bodies produce these crystals.” Theo said, “Each tribe has a different color of blood and their gems take a different shape, being from the Lycas Pridelands, my blood is orange and the crystals I produce take the shape of spikey clusters.” He explained picking up a knife and cut the pad of his thumb open, just as he said the blood came out in a deep orange but soon enough began to crystallize into a spiked cluster.

“How is that possible?” Gabriel asked closely inspecting the small crystal cluster.

“Well to answer that I ask you, how does your body stop itself from bleeding?” Theo asked pulling his injured hand back to give it time to finish healing.

“Our bodies produce platelets which will gather at the sight of injuries in veins to slow and stop the bleeding. If the wound is too large then packing is needed or sometimes even stitches if need be.” Gabriel explained.

“Well like how your blood produces the platelets to stop your bleeding our bodies create the crystals to stop ours.” Theo smiled, “Only it doesn’t matter what type of wound we receive so long as it’s not fatal so long as we give the injury time to heal and crystalize then we can survive most physical attacks.”

“What of the markings on your flesh?” Gabriel asked looking at the runes once more, “they’re clearly made of your crystals how did you go about getting them.”

“Yes well the Gemstra have an incredibly high pain tolerance so it’s quite common, especially for males, to take part in, well self-harm, I guess would be the word.” Theo hummed looking at the orange symbols covering his arms, “We will when we’ve reached, what is considered our adulthood, 16 we will decide what type of magic we wish to pursue. Once we’ve decided we’ll spend the next two years studying and practicing with the various runes, spells, and items that fall into that branch of magic.”

“And your branch of magic?” Gabriel asked looking over the runes on Theo’s arms, “what do you specialize in?”

“I specialize primarily in archival magic, I’m well versed in many languages some of which are dead, and can reverse engineer most spells to learn how they work and then archive it for others to learn from. Since I am able to do this I can do a wide array of spells and use a wide array of runes. This is why my body is covered in them.” he said pulling the collar of his top show to show more of the orange glittery patches.

“So you cut yourself to get these runes?” Gabriel asked his eyes widening at the thought.

“Yes for the ones along my arms and legs, I did the cutting and put the runes in myself. It takes many weeks for them to heal before we can file down the clusters to have the smooth gem you see on me. For more complex runes and in places I would require a mirror to do I will go to a trusted fellow Gemstra to do the carving for me.” Theo smiled.

“What if you mess up a rune or you have to remove it? Are they permanent?” Gabriel asked, “And the gems they’re hard isn’t it difficult to move with so many on your body?”

“It can be yes which is why we don’t place them in locations that will cause a lot of pulling on the skin or in joints. As for removing that is a much more difficult process but it can be done. I’ve told you we have high pain tolerance and when we scar ourselves like this we are taking off a portion of our skin.” Theo said holding his arm out showing the crystal was flush with the rest of his skin, “In order for our flesh to be healed back to its original state either another Gamstra will provide skin for a skin graft or if possible the Rovaka can revert the affected area back to before the carving.”

“Fascinating thank you for telling me all this it’s quite interesting,” he smiled at Theo pleased with all the new information he’d just learned, “oh and thank you for not uh, killing or enslaving us,” he added looking at Drake.

“You’re quite welcome now let’s take you to your lodging. Your bag should have already been moved there.” Drake grinned standing and motioned for them to follow.

Gabriel got up and waited for Eclipse before following Drake and Theo to what looked like a quaint little cabin near the center of town. “Oh this is too much,” he said quickly.

“Nonsense,” Theo smiled turning to them, “this is one of the vacant homes often used when visiting royals come to the village. There are none currently planned to visit you’re welcome to use it for the time being.”

“Now head in and rest there should be books and your belongings waiting inside.” Drake nodded handing them a heavy iron key and turned to leave with Theo to head back to their home. 

Gabriel looked up at Eclipse and went to the home they would be occupying for the foreseeable future and unlocked it with the key hearing a loud click as the lock opened and the door opened to reveal a quaint and well-stocked house. Waiting inside was Gabriel’s clothing suitcase as well as his sachel which was void of all his writing materials.

“Theo must have taken them to get fixed.” he sighed setting his bag down and looked at the bookshelf by the window and nearly jumped back seeing a large insect-like creature standing at his window.

‘Must be our guard,’ Eclipse signed going to the hearth and started a fire before laying out in front of it leaving enough space for Gabriel to lay next to her if he so desired.

“Guess we can’t expect them to leave us alone,” Gabriel mumbled grabbing a book off the shelf and quickly went to sit by Eclipse to begin his reading, “I just hope they don’t change their minds on enslaving us,” he mumbled opening the book and settled down to read.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my Tumblr. though it's bare feel free to send me a message.  
> https://theraptislibrary.tumblr.com


End file.
